


dos gardenias

by theinvisiblemay



Series: somos almas gemelas [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblemay/pseuds/theinvisiblemay
Summary: when martin woke up, he finally felt happy and fulfilled. little did he know that it was just a beginning of the real tragedy.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: somos almas gemelas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712239
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	dos gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i decided to turn my previous work into a short series. this is the second part, a bit more angsty :(  
> the song used in the title and at the end is dos gardenias by buena vista social club.  
> enjoy! x

"martin? martin, wake up, it's almost 8 a.m.", whispered andres, biting his earlobe softly. "you know sergio doesn't like when someone's late, and we have to get ready" - he added, fingers tracing all the love bites he left on martin's neck last night.  
all palermo wanted to do at that moment was to kill professor with his bare hands, but eventually he turned around and looked at his companion. a smile entered his lips as he realised that for the first time in his life he didn't have to imagine berlin with him, because he had him by his side. when one wakes up with a feeling that their dream is coming true, life becomes much better.

"good morning. today we will focus on how to get you and the gold out of the bank. first we have to....". after these words martin stopped listening to sergio and, explaining the plan every now and then, drifted off again. he still couldn't fully process what happened last night. he wasn't even able to count how many times he had to turn around from the group, so they couldn't see how red his face was when he felt the ghost of berlin's fingers on his skin. before the lesson started, nairobi glanced at them very significantly. the thick, black turtleneck martin wore wasn't enough, because in his eyes she saw something no one has ever seen before. it was fulfillment.

after the meeting ended one part of the group decided to take an afternoon nap, and the rest made dinner together. they were sitting with wine and italian pasta, talking and getting closer to each other. it was far too late to obey the first rule - denver and stockholm were married and raising a child together, tokyo sacrificed her freedom in order to save rio, even professor fell in love with lisbon. palermo didn't feel alone with his love for berlin and didn't expect to be punished, but something inside him didn't allow him to share his feelings with others. he knew that him being gay wasn't a problem at all, but he didn't really want his biggest secret to be exposed. also berlin wouldn't be very enthusiastic about martin talking about him behind his back.  
"what's with that turtleneck, are you sick?", asked nairobi out of the blue, ruining everything for him. "you're hiding like you've been assaulted".  
"i'm just feeling cold", answered martin, trying to cover his nervousness with a laugh. it didn't do much, because a while later she pulled his collar down, uncovering all the places only martin could access.  
the group exploded with laughter, shocked screams and even claps from denver.  
"jesus, helsi, what have you done?! he's so elegant and yet so massacred!", said the boy, laughing in his typical way.  
"yeah, it looks bad... but it wasn't me".  
the entire garden went completely silent. everyone was now looking at palermo, who was playing with one of his jacket's strips. his face went entirely red, but he couldn't find the courage to say anything. not when berlin wasn't around. he couldn't force himself to talk about how they were making love the whole night without being able to see his reaction.  
"helsinki is right. i did it". martin felt dizzy when he heard a deep, raspy voice somewhere in the distance. he turned around and saw andres going down the stairs in a dark robe and a panama covering his face. he started praying under his breath, looking at his friends, who were as shocked as himself.  
"what? everyone has their own desires, i don't see anything wrong with it", said berlin, taking a seat and pouring himself some wine. "it's not much worse than the two of you", he added, pointing at denver and stockholm. the first one laughed again, which made the weird tension disappear, and now they were all listening to a story of how the youngest gang member was named cincinnati.  
martin finally was able to calm down a bit. he joined the conversation and was now talking to tokyo about living in italy, how wonderful sicily is. then he overheard andres and sergio talk about tatiana. he tried to act like none of this reached him, but when the older brother started his honeymoon story, when he said that he writes letters to her every night, martin felt all his happiness go away. he emptied his glass and left the group unnoticed. he came back to his room, took the jacket off, turned the music on and started working, trying to focus on something else. unfortunately he couldn't think of anything else beside the way berlin betrayed him. of course he knew who tatiana was, he was at their wedding, which, by the way, took place in this exact monastery. he laughed at the thought of both him and her expressing their feelings to the same man in the same place. but she was the one who had andres, who could kiss him whenever she wanted to, could admire his drawings, dance with him during sunset, travel the world anonymously; she could do whatever she wanted. palermo could only use those tiny bits of andres that were given to him when she wasn't around. he had now realised that he would never have berlin for himself only, and this thought drove him insane. he pushed all his notes off of the table, started screaming, and then crying.  
when he finally calmed down a bit, he lied down on the empty, cold bed, feeling the tears wet his clothes. all this time he was living blinded by his dreams, drugged by a vision of happy life with his biggest love, not letting the brutal reality come to him. but now he let it take control, he let the reality show him, how pathetic he became throughout these years. he felt the happiness slowly leave his body and his love for berlin turn into pure anger. overpowered by those emotions, he fell asleep, and he dreamt about... andres being shot multiple times during their second heist.

when he finally opened his eyes, he noticed two things - that it was already dark and that there was someone sitting in his room. he was expecting professor, because they were trying to solve a few problems, or nairobi, with whom he got a bit closer lately. but never in his life he wouldn't think that it was berlin sitting by the table, drinking coffee and looking at the paintings. palermo coughed significantly, focusing berlin's attention on him, and sat up, redoing his hair. berlin smiled and turned to him, holding a mug in both his hands.  
"did you sleep well? it's 2 a.m.", he said, tapping the mug with his fingers.  
"maybe... what are you even doing here? shouldn't you be in bed? or writing another letter to tatiana?", said martin, once again speaking before thinking. but andres didn't get mad. he laughed, put the mug down and got up, amending his shirt. _why was he wearing a suit at night anyway?_  
"you were gone for so long i started to worry. i didn't think i'd find you here, sleeping, and, what's weird, threatening me".  
palermo got up as well. he wanted to approach berlin, face him and tell him what was on his mind right now, but he gave up eventually. he went to the cabinet to grab a bottle of wine, but when he was passing andres by, their hands accidentally touched. the next second he felt the other one pull him closer to himself, and then push him onto a wall, kissing him at the same time. he wanted to escape, because he was still mad at berlin (or maybe at himself?), but his feelings won again. he gave himself entirely to berlin, once again letting him lead them, and didn't even make any noise when his head hit the corner of the wall. he placed both his hands on berlin's face, kissing him back with love and passion. he let the moment take him, until he felt tears in his eyes. he pushed andres away and started walking around the room, trying to gather his thoughts.  
"damn it, andres, you can't do this. you can't just let me believe that there's something between us, when there's your wife waiting for you somewhere outside! why did you do it, huh? why did you tell me that you love me yesterday, and today you were talking about how wonderful if your life with her and how you can't wait to see her again?"  
berlin kept waiting and waiting, letting palermo finish his speech. there was a smile wandering on his face this whole time.  
"do you think i lied to you? i really love you, martin. no one has ever gave me what you have. we're soulmates. i feel truly myself only when i'm with you. no one knows about me more than you do, not even sergio. the thing between us is special, magical. but i'm not able to give you what you expect me to. because when we leave the bank, carrying all '' the gold, you will come back to palermo and will continue to live your humble life. and i will stay here, in florence, i'll bring tatiana with me and we'll start living like a married couple should. with a garden, children, maybe even a dog. i can't hurt one close person by hurting another, although i know that's what i'm doing right now. but, martin, you did this to yourself. you've been waiting for me all these years, knowing that i will never love you the way you love me".  
after these words berlin sent him the last smile, bowed gently and left the room, leaving martin alone with his thoughts.

the monastery was filled with sun rising above it, and palermo was sitting by his desk. music was playing quietly in the background, the floor was full of empty wine bottles. martin finished writing the letter he's been writing for over an hour, put the pen down, put the paper into the envelope and placed it in front of him. he opened the heavy, black chest and grabbed the gun hiding inside. after making sure it's loaded he started raising it higher and higher, to the rhythm of the song playing.

_pero si un atardecer_  
 _las gardenias de mi amor se mueren_  
 _es porque han adivinado_  
 _que tu amor me ha atraicionado_  
 _porque existe otro querer_ *.

**Author's Note:**

> *but if one afternoon  
> the gardenias of my love die,  
> it's because they have guessed  
> that your love for me has withered,  
> because there's another lover.


End file.
